legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.207.156-20121110165606
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell. I will trade anything I have for these ultras; Pomona, Autumn Conveyer ' '''Pyromancer of Fungus Grove ' '''Defiled Ebony Knight Earth Mother Rhea Maat, Goddess of Serenity Dual Wielding Visionary Dragon Massacre Knight Valefor of Sovereignty Star Guardian Knight ' '''Master of Puppets ' 'Wandering Geryon ' '''+ Any other ultras I’m also looking for any of these rares; Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djiein of Eternal Life Alexis Unbound x2 Muridis, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inliction Ukobach Immortal Naga x2 Fragile Love Gynoid x2 Gallant Squire of Light x2 Hel, Jack-o’-Lantern Queen ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Umbral, The Soul Eater '''x2 (30 ed/pp each) ' '''Masked King Agamemnon' x2 (20 ed/pp each or both for 30) Methe, Celestial Beauty '''(12ed/pp) '''Enervation Ouranos x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 15) Eager Ammit '''(4 ed/pp) '''Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard (3 ed/pp) Omnious Reaper '''x4 (3 ed/pp each) '''Jurik Appiration (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan '''(2 ed/pp) '''Machine Lord Talos '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Holy Wyvern '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Smoldering Nidhogg x8 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Griffon x8 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x7 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x6 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arael, Ruler of Venus x2 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger '''(1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water; Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Star Reader x2 (3 ed/pp each) Demon Giant of Terror '''x2 (4ed/pp each) '''Whispering Celestial x4 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle '''x3 (3 ed/pp each) '''Silent Mermaid x4 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x5 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x9 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x6 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x2 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x9 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggurnerit x2 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x4 (1 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (1 ed/pp) Seajewel Vouivre '(1 ed/pp) '''Legendary Jialong '''x3 (1 ed/pp each) '''Whirlpool Leviathan '(1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Wildfire Daemon (12 ed/pp)' ' Desert Salamanser '''(9 ed/pp) ' '''Deu Ex Machina '(4 ed/pp)' ' Deranged Nightmare x6 (4 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x8 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x7 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Quarantined Kanassa '''(2 ed/pp) '''Great Sage Sun Wukong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x5 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x4 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x7 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)